


Is Something Burning?

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 14
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 7





	Is Something Burning?

The fire raged around him, calls for help ringing around him. Peter ran through the building, using Karen’s directions to find all the people still trapped in the burning building. Peter could feel the fire through his suit, he knew he was being burned, but it didn’t matter, as long as the people got out safely. “Peter, you’re inhaling a dangerous amount of smoke. I advise you to get out of there now,” Karen informed, “You are the only person left in the building.”

Peter grunted in acknowledgment, making his way to the closest exit (Karen had a path illuminated). He coughed harshly and he swung out of the burning building, ignoring the shouts of thanks from the people below. “Initiating Hurt Spider Protocol,” Karen stated, causing Peter to panic.

“No, no no no no no, you don’t need to do that Karen, I’m fine,” Peter rushed, coughing violently. He laid down on the random roof he was on, struggling to breath properly.

“You don’t sound fine, kid,” Tony observed, starting the spider. “I’m heading to your location now.”

“You don’t need to do that Mr. Stark,” Peter assured, “I can make it home on my own.”

“Uh-huh, sure. I’m already here,” Tony chuckled, landing next to the teenager. “Alright kid, I’m gonna fly you back to the tower so Dr. Cho can check out your lungs and things.”

“Okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter sighed, coughing. Tony scooped Peter up, quickly flying back to the tower as Peter coughed in his arms. Dr. Cho checked him out and treated his burns. She declared the kid a-okay, he just might be coughing for a while more. Tony decided that it meant it was the perfect night for pizza and Star Wars.

“New rule kid, no more running into burning buildings.” Tony stated.

Peter pursed his lips, “How about he upgrade the suit instead?”

Tony groaned, “Fine, but only because I’d run into one too.”


End file.
